


Ve y diles

by Irrelefante



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creemos en todo, en nuestra fuerza, en las complicaciones, en lo efímero y, otra vez, en uno mismo. ¿Y en una ayuda, un milagro, un escalón menos por subir? Ah, no. En eso no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Se supone que sería un escrito de tres capítulos pero al retomarlo comencé a escribir uno extra que no sé si ponerlo como capítulo cuatro o como uno independiente pero versado en esta historia. Por eso quedará el feo y frustrante signo de interrogación en el casillero que informa cuántos chapters serán. ¿Lo siento? ¿Mi cerebro va solo? ¿La culpa es de Changmin? Wow, no, en serio, la culpa es de Changmin.
> 
> Btw, gracias a STsuki por ser mi beta en esta historia. <3

De todas las maneras de despertar, ésta fue la más curiosa. No era Jonghyun avisándole que había encontrado el amor de su vida — _esta_ _vez sí, Changmin hyung_ —, ni su madre de visita ordenando el lugar, ni una de las amigas de Jonghyun preguntándole si había visto por ahí su _bra_ , ni el despertador programado para las diez de la noche.

 

Este mediodía, Changmin despertó porque su cuerpo le hizo saber que ya había dormido lo suficiente. Él quiso engañarlo estirándose y luego enterrando la cara en la almohada. En el proceso, sus ojos se abrieron lo suficiente para ver, entre lo difuminado de sus pestañas y la nube de la legaña, una línea roja en su almohada y por sus sábanas.

 

La curiosidad patea lejos la modorra.

 

El muchacho pasa más minutos de los que cree mirando ese hilo rojo atado a su dedo anular, que luego hace camino por sobre su cama, su piso, para perderse tras la puerta del diminuto departamento.

 

Sí. Sabía que este día llegaría. No. Nunca le dio importancia. Sí. Todo lo que hace ahora es preguntarse quién se encuentra al final del hilo, qué la convierte en su compañera de vida, y qué lo convierte a él en la suya.

 

Es tal y como lo dijeron: El hilo no se siente, no se enreda y no puede cortarse.

 

Qué tontería esto de las almas predestinadas. Él tiene 24 años, un trabajo de madrugada, un alquiler que pagar y trabajo pendiente en el ordenador.

 

Jonghyun tiene los ojos llorosos lo que resta de la tarde mientras trabajan frente al computador. Él mismo ha intentado seguir su hilo cientos de veces; siempre da a parar a la mar.

 

—Si me dices que no vas a intentar encontrarla, me busco otro departamento, hyung.

 

El otro sabe que no bromea.

 

—Lo haré. Sólo que no hoy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El _no hoy_ se alargó por meses. En muchas ocasiones le ha mentido a su compañero de cuarto diciéndole que salió a seguir el rastro pero que no hubo suerte. Jonghyun, en respuesta, asiente, asiente, asiente y dice “muy bien”.

 

Changmin mismo no se dio cuenta de que, si bien no se ha tomado nunca una tarde para recorrer el rastro de su hilo, sí vigilaba que éste siempre se mantuviera en la calle. Esto hasta que al comienzo de una jornada, vaciando los contenedores de una cafetería, se percató de que la línea roja se metía por el umbral de la puerta trasera.

 

Irse, y que Jonghyun le dé el grito de su vida y llore por su culpa. Entrar, y al menos ver a esa persona que, los cielos dicen, está hecha para él.

 

La decisión parece haber sido hecha sin su consentimiento.

 

La puerta se abre hacia una cocina larga y estrecha con más metal que pared. No hay nadie. Hay voces coreando al otro lado, más allá de la puerta hacia el interior.

 

Son seis personas. Cinco de ellas rodean a una. Hay un pequeño pastel, hay gritos de felicitación, despedida, buenos deseos, y una señorita, la única sentada, mira detenidamente el postre, leyendo el mensaje escrito con merengue de chocolate. Cuando termina de leer, sus manos estrujan su delantal a nivel de las rodillas. Changmin ensordece cuando observa aquellos dientes aparecer, media luna, enorme luna, en una sonrisa. Las llamas de las velas se curvan en sus ojos, hacen obvias sus emociones, ella está tan feliz, tan triste, tiene ganas de llorar, de irse pero de quedarse a la vez, quiere abrazar a todos hasta que sienta que es suficiente.

 

—¡Changmin!

 

Desde la puerta trasera que va al exterior, Ravi, el conductor del camión recolector, lo llama.

 

Es un dominó arrojado: Changmin voltea a mirarlo mientras todos ellos, aquel grupo de la cafetería cerrada, voltea a mirarlo a él, a su uniforme de basurero, a su presencia que no debería estar.

 

No necesita regresar la mirada. Hace una venia, pide disculpas y desaparece hacia Ravi, quien lo mira como si hubiese perdido la mente.

 

De vuelta en el vehículo, colgado de la parte trasera, Changmin sigue preguntándose por qué sintió como si él fuese necesario en su vida más de lo que ella en la suya. Como un libro atrapado por años entre la pared y la cama: a punto de ser abierto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sería tonto pretender que nadie se dio cuenta de que su hilo del destino se unía con el de aquel muchacho que recoge la basura. Inútil, si cuando todos voltearon a verlo, el hilo comenzó a reducirse hasta tensarse formando una línea recta entre los dedos de ambos.

 

Desde ese momento, el humor cambió en el grupo. Aunque aún le preguntaban sobre su tesis —por la cual acaba de cesar en este trabajo en el que estuvo por cuatro años— y sobre sus planes en general, todo se volvió mecánico oxidado. La realidad es que todos aún piensan en lo mismo que Minjeong: en aquel muchacho que se fue sin más, el cual el destino dice que es junto a quien debería estar.

 

Contárselo a Jinki sería preocuparlo de más. Tiende a sobrepensar las cosas. Sería muy capaz de darle un tiempo para resolver si es aquel otro con quien debiera casarse y no con él.

 

No. Hay que descubrir las cosas, limpiamente y ahora. Así que espera por él a las 11 de la noche frente a los botes de basura de la cafetería. Changmin la ve desde cuadras atrás.

 

Cinco horas más tarde, en la mesa de un restaurante 24/7, él con el uniforme en la mochila y el cabello húmedo, mira el silencio que se ha formado luego de decir ambos sus nombres. Es entendible, la carga es tan grande: decir todo lo que se pueda en el menor tiempo posible, para sostener que, sí, hay algo, un destello de futuro entre ellos. Ella, por otro lado, espera todo lo contrario, espera no encontrar nada.

 

—Así que trabajas en una cafetería —dice Changmin, encorvado, aplastando su mochila entre sus zapatos.

 

Minjeong quiere ser lo más honesta posible, pero corregirlo implicaría dar una cantidad extra de información que no se le antoja.

 

Él la ve asentir. Está erguida y compuesta, como si no hubiese esperado horas en su _Corolla Sedán E90_ a las afueras de su empresa, rodeada de camiones de basura. Sus manos sobre la mesa no juguetean, incluso emiten un leve perfume que llega hasta él si se encorva un poco más.

 

Sí, ella asiente porque no quiere decir mucho, no la apremia, él no lo amerita. Y no la culpa. De hecho, Changmin no entiende muy bien qué hace aquí con él, por qué lo ha buscado.

 

¿Qué puede hacer? Ella se reserva las palabras, y lo único que sabe de él es su trabajo. Decirle que fue a la universidad pero que la abandonó, explicarle que prefirió completar su educación en ingeniería de sistemas por su cuenta mientras creaba algunas plataformas de juegos y las ejecutaba con considerable éxito, que su trabajo real junto a Jonghyun es _freelance_ pero que necesitan capital. Que este trabajo es absurdamente bien remunerado por la sencilla razón de que no hay mucha competencia debido al orgullo de las personas, pero que eso a él no le importa, ya que hay dignidad y esfuerzo en lo que hace. Y que él cree en eso, en el trabajo y en el honor.

 

Pero no lo hace. No lo dice porque igual la va a perder. No la conoce; puede ser una princesa con él corazón más bondadoso, pero ella no quiere estar aquí, de eso está seguro. Ella ha venido para calmar su moral y listo. No importa lo que él pueda decir en realidad. No hay manera de demostrar algo que él mismo no encuentra sostenible: _yo soy tu destino_.

 

Ella ha venido para confirmar que no hay nada aquí más que un hilo azaroso. Él lo sabe; ha visto la huella blanca que le ha dejado un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

 

—¿Y cuál es tu café favorito?                                       

 

Minjeong bufa por dentro. Es tan tonto todo esto. Se relaja, se permite una sonrisa y una respuesta sincera.

 

—Café latte.

 

—Oh —asiente—. El mío —se detiene, frunce el ceño—. No me gusta el café.

 

Changmin lo dice como si se acabara de dar cuenta y le causara gracia.

 

Ella se levanta y se va.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El cabello de Minjeong es de un negro azabache incorruptible. No hay colores, no hay rizos ni el artificial liso del calor de una plancha. Taeyeon opina que su cabello es justo como su persona: Seguro y honesto.

 

Hace apenas un año que la conoce. Se enamoró de toda ella. De su conducir, propio de su procedencia de familia influyente política y económicamente; de su terquedad en tomar el examen regular para aplicar a una universidad cuando pudo usar su apellido o irse a estudiar al extranjero; de su decisión de crecer como persona consiguiendo un trabajo de medio tiempo para, además, sentir y comprender la vida universitaria real.

 

Minjeong lo sabe. Y aunque no le corresponda con el mismo afecto, ella es buena con la menor. Le llama Tae, pequeña Taeyeon, y le deja quererla, le deja rodear sus brazos en su cintura por la espalda, luego de un turno agitado; desde esa posición, Minjeong rodea sus brazos a nivel de su estómago, gira la cabeza y sonríe, le pregunta si tiene tareas pendientes y anuncia que le ayudará en algunos trabajos de redacción. Le deja quererla, acercarse más de lo debido cuando van de pie en el bus, le deja imitar la sobriedad de los colores que usa en su vestir, y el cómo lleva el cabello: negro con unas ondas gordas y gastadas en las puntas y nada más.

 

Taeyeon toma todo el permiso que le da, siempre y sobre todo ahora. Enreda su dedo índice en el cabello ajeno, lo ve rebotar cuando lo suelta, y regresa a hacerlo una vez más. Ha juntado su silla a la otra hasta que sus rodillas choquen, se inclina hacia delante, hacia su rostro, hacia sus ojos perdidos en otro momento, en un muchacho que nunca debió aparecer y en un hilo que no tiene patrón ni lógica ni, en opinión de Taeyeon, importancia. Por eso ella misma no le ha hecho caso al suyo.

 

—Unnie. No tienes que hacerlo —le pide Taeyeon. Su mano busca la de aquella sobre la mesa.

 

Minjeong ha regresado de un diplomado de seis meses en Alemania. _Cultura griega: pensamiento, arte y literatura._ Ha vuelto hoy y hasta ahora no le dice nada sobre su viaje ni sobre el curso, se ha limitado a saludar a todos en la cafetería, a preguntar cómo les ha ido, y a sentarse en una reducida mesa junto a Taeyeon.

 

—Él me preguntó cuál era mi café favorito. —Su mano parece muerta entre los dedos ansiosos de la menor—. Le dije cuál era el mío, y cuando me iba a decir el suyo se acordó que no le gustaba el café. Él no sabe nada de mí, Tae, sólo sabe que trabajo aquí y que me gusta un tipo de café. Es todo lo que sabía y aun así dijo — _oh_ , una pequeña sonrisa de lado— que no le gusta el café.

 

**—** Minjeong unnie…

 

—Y por un segundo sentí que yo podía… Si colaba el café en su leche por las mañanas, yo podría hacer que le gustase. Que yo podría lograr eso en él. Eso y más. Y que aun así, él sería quien influyera en mí. Cosas importantes, cosas que no se enseñan con palabras o a la fuerza. Cosas que llegan a ser lo que uno es. Y él me ganaría. En el sentido de cubrir, ¿entiendes?, de crecer bajo él sin darme cuenta.

 

—Minjeong unnie, Jinki oppa…

 

Menea la cabeza al responder:

 

—Ya no está. No separamos poco después de mi viaje. —Su amiga luce horrorizada y triste. Esta vez es su mano la que presiona la de la menor—. Él es tuyo, Taeyeon. Ustedes no quieren tomarse la molestia de averiguarlo. –La retiene cuando intenta retirar sus dedos—. El hilo es sólo una excusa, una posibilidad que no sirve sin nuestra voluntad. El destino no nos obliga a nada. Somos nosotros quienes nos quedamos con las manos cruzadas. Hay un hilo en la mano de cada humano, Taeyeon, ¿no es eso mágico? ¿No es eso suficiente para intentarlo? Hay un hilo con una promesa demasiado grande, demasiado importante al final de él, pero nuestro miedo y comodidad nos ganan.

 

Le besa la frente y se va.

 

Taeyeong siente que ve las muchas fallas de un cuadro amado cuando la ve caminar hacia un error. Quiere llorar, pero por sobre todo no quiere hacerlo. Sus puños apretados le dicen que la impotencia es un tipo de furia, una enorme y hambrienta, que bulle y que aplasta la cordura.

 

Minjeong tiene todas sus cosas en el auto, sus maletas aún llevan la etiqueta del embarco de avión. Estaciona frente al edificio multivivienda donde vive Changmin y apaga el motor. Quizás sea el mayor error de su vida, pero se siente —y el hilo le dice— que será, también, el mejor de su vida.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Palabras:** 2212


	2. Chapter 2

Ella no está aquí debido a las palabras de Minjeong; no le interesa, tampoco, probar su posición. Ella está aquí, frente al comunicador de un edificio imponente, porque por más que su amiga haya perdido la cordura y se lance hacia un chico que no conoce, Minjeong sí le quiso, a Jinki, sí lo hizo. Y aún lo hace.

 

Presiona el botón cuadrado al lado de un rótulo que dice Lee Jinki.

 

—¿Sí?

—Es. Es Taeyeon.

 

Hay un silencio de cuatro segundos, luego el ruido de acción sucediendo muy cerca del intercomunicador, y finalmente el pitido grave, extrañamente suave, de la puerta siendo comandada a abrirse.

 

No. No está aquí para darle oportunidad al hilo rojo neón que une su anular con el de la persona que le abre la puerta en el piso dos. ¿Por qué habría? Si en  el momento en que lo descubrieron ella soltó una risa, ondeando su mano en despreocupación, y él se hundió de hombros, riendo incómodo, al lado de Minjeong. Y jamás tocaron el tema. No que coincidieran en muchas otras ocasiones tampoco.

 

Taeyeon avanza hasta que sus pies encajan como boomerang los de Jinki, eleva el rostro, suspira sobre sus labios y sujeta con fuerza los alerones del cuello de la chaqueta militar del muchacho.

 

—Taeyeon.

 

—¿Ella te lastimó? —juega con las solapas abiertas de la casaca, de arriba abajo—. ¿Cortó contigo por un email desde Japón? ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? —Los cuchillos se empujan tras sus ojos—. Ha ido al departamento del basurero. Ha llegado a Corea hace tres horas y ni siquiera ha bajado las maletas de su auto. —Jinki siente ese cuerpo pequeño y herido muy junto al suyo—. ¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? No estoy segura de si ya se encontraron o si aún sigue esperándolo en la puerta de su pequeño y ridículo departamento, pero en este momento ella es más feliz de lo que nunca fue contigo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Antes de que abra los ojos, el dolor en los músculos le lanza el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

 

Ciertamente no fue como lo había planeado.

 

Jinki, enfurecido y decepcionado de sí por lo mismo, cambia como una habitación al cerrar las persianas. Abrupto y agitado, se come los permisos, toma lo que quiere estrujando la piel de Taeyeon. Se supone que iban a hacerlo, sí, pero con la intención de Taeyeon por encima de todo, con su deseo de seducirlo y malherirlo luego, con la poca importancia que le daría al asunto.

 

Empalada contra la puerta, respirando entre besos abiertos, mojados, con dientes raspando, las intenciones originales de Taeyeon se desgarran como su voz cuando una mano invade su entrepierna. Él la sostiene mientras ella se viene, incrédula de su propio cuerpo, por el vaivén de dos dedos que conocen aquel juego y que lo hacen con rencor.

 

Esta mañana, cuando abre los ojos, no se asombra de lo nuevo que le parece todo menos las sábanas, porque allí, húmeda y tiritando, recuerda que Jinki la toma, la eleva, la hunde de cara contra la cama, la gira y la deja caer, acabada e hipando gemidos-llanto a medio camino entre el sueño.

 

Fue nuevo. Fue brutal. Y fue absolutamente delicioso.

 

Desde la silla colocada a los pies de la cama, Jinki se yergue. El movimiento atrae los ojos de Taeyeon. Lo ve levantarse para sentarse en la cama, cerca de su cintura, donde ella abraza las sábanas sobre su cuerpo.

 

Luce preocupado y, cuando sus ojos deambulan por la poca piel expuesta que logra encontrar, sus cejas de enarcan aún más en consternación.

 

—Yo no quise… —dice él, acercando una mano para rozar las zonas violáceas y rojizas que hay en los hombros, brazos y cuello de Taeyeon—. Dios, en serio no fue mi intención…

 

Luce realmente turbado. Lo ve apoyar los codos en los muslos y enterrar el rostro en las manos, las cuales arrastra hasta sus cabellos. Hace esto un par de veces.

 

—Hey. —Lo llama ella luego de arrastrarse hasta estar sentada—. Está bien. Yo estoy bien.

 

Jinki toma la mano que ella ha colocado en su hombro más cercano. La estruja entre la suya, amplia y callosa, y gira hacia ella serio y apenado.

 

—En verdad lo siento. Por todo.

 

—No tienes por qué. —niega, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Fui yo la que vino aquí, ¿no?

 

—Igual no debí. Tú estabas enfadada y—

 

—Y te hice enfadar también. Estábamos igual. Incluso si fui yo quien te dijo todo eso sobre Minjeong, quiero pensar que nadie se aprovechó de nadie aquí, ¿está bien?

 

Taeyeong le pide ese favor con ojos de nena en problemas. Es tan joven y, cuando se muerde los labios así, Jinki sabe que no hay persona cabal que le dijera que no.

 

La ve sonreír complacida cuando él asiente, divertido ante su propia falta de batalla en el tema.

 

—¿Has estado sentado ahí todo este tiempo?

 

Sin la turbación aplastando su mirada, Jinki deja de verse tan mayor, y su atractivo es ahora más juvenil, piensa Taeyeon. Lo cual la desconcierta porque antes de esta noche no se ha tomado ni un momento para evaluarlo como hombre; antes de esta noche siempre fue “el novio de Minjeong”, fin de los adjetivos.

 

Ve que se le colorean las mejillas cuando responde, forzándose a hacerlo:

 

—No. Yo. De hecho. —sonríe atrapado—. De hecho estaba sentado aquí. Pero cuando comencé a buscar esos moretones que te hice, mis manos no se detuvieron ahí. —Sus ojos están clavados en sus propias manos, nervioso—. No quería que pensaras que soy un enfermo, no más de lo que ya debes pensar. Por eso, por eso decidí sentarme por allá.

 

—No eres un enfermo. —le asegura ella—. Eres un bárbaro en la cama, pero no un enfermo.

 

—Oh, cielos. ¡Taeyeon!

 

Él ríe cuando ella lo hace. Se le escapa la tensión cuando siente en su hombro la frente de ella, y percibe las últimas convulsiones de su carcajada.

 

Quince minutos después, luego de una ducha de tres minutos y de revisar todos los cajones que pueda una vez que Jinki la dejó sola en la habitación, aparece en la entrada de la cocina donde él intenta buscar algo que pueda convertirse en un desayuno. No hay suerte, él no se ha preparado comida alguna en su vida, así que la cocina le sirve meramente como un gran y costoso porta platos.

 

—No hace falta. Es mejor que me vaya de una vez.

 

—Déjame llevarte. —se apresura a ofrecer, abandonando su misión de rebuscar un refrigerador que no le ofrece nada más que leche, agua y alcohol.

 

La ve negar mientras rebusca en el bolsillo de su cárdigan.

 

—No te preocupes, traje mi carnet del colegio. El bus me lleva directo —lo eleva para que el otro lo vea.

 

La culpa y un relampagazo que lo estimula invaden a Jinki cuando hace eso. ¿Cuántos años exactamente tiene ella? ¿Dieciseis? ¡¿Quince?!

 

Lo ha hecho a propósito. Taeyeon lo ha hecho adrede. Él se da cuenta cuando escucha su risita pecaminosa volar de ella cuando escapa del departamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo.


	3. Chapter 3

—Luce como un enfermo.

 

—¡No es cierto!

 

Kristal puede ser tan dura, piensa Taeyeon.

 

—Tae, lleva parado ahí desde las siete, van a ser las diez.

 

—No conoce mi horario de trabajo.

 

—Y lo único que ha hecho es fumar y fumar. Qué asco.

 

—Lo dice quién, tú, señorita pastilla-de-ángel los fines de—

 

—SHUSH!

 

Para cuando dejamos todo limpio y en su lugar, son las 10:40

 

—Yo cierro.

 

Kristal inspecciona a Taeyeon con la cabeza ladeada. Sonríe cómplice y luego rueda los ojos.

 

— _Muy_ buenas noches —suelta con la voz bailando. Las llaves brillan en la oscuridad cuando las deposita en las manos de Taeyeon.

 

Afuera, Jinki se yergue atento al ver que el local ha cerrado hace varios minutos y aún no sale quien busca.

 

Taeyeon, por un momento, le da la razón a Kristal respecto a cómo luce.

 

—¡Yah, ajusshi! –lo llama desde la puerta.

 

Él viene; reprochándole con los ojos, pero viene.

 

Taeyeon está a medio camino hacia la cocina cuando nota que no le sigue.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Yo —sus pies no tocan el umbral, como si de una barrera física se tratara—. ¿Está bien que entre?

 

Los ojos rodantes de Taeyeon lo obligan a avanzar.

 

—Te escucho —dice ella al fin. Lleva varios minutos reacomodando utensilios que no necesitan un nuevo lugar, abriendo y cerrando despensas, checando el fridge sin razón, cerciorándose de que todos los caños estén bien cerrados; y Jinki no dice nada aún.

 

—Ah —sus ojos saltan—. Yo vine porque. Verás. Tú tenías —señala su propio brazo, su cuello—. Yo quería asegurarme. ¿Estás bien?

 

—Te dije que sí. —Suspira—. Podrías haberme preguntado eso por teléfono, ¿sabes?

 

—No tengo tu número.

 

Taeyeon se lo piensa por unos segundos. Es cierto.

 

—Estoy bien, Jinki oppa —dice, abierto, con tiempo, alto.

 

Las cejas de él se elevan y ella quiere reír.

 

—Tú. Para que me llames así. ¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunta—. No juegues conmigo, Taeyeon.

 

Ella vuelve a cerrar la boca para desechar la mentira que estaba empezando a formarse.

 

—Diecisiete. Y en verdad estoy bien. —Le regaña con los ojos—. Ahora —sus manos desaparecen bajo su falda plisada verde navidad, donde tira de una prenda elástica, delgada y floreada, la baja por entre sus piernas, desciende por sobre sus calcetas de lana gris, hasta caer a sus botas militar color caramelo—, ven acá, siempre he querido hacerlo en esta aburrida cocina.

 

Jinki cierra los puños con desquicio. Toma una bocanada grande de aire y clava la mirada en cualquier sitio menos en la repisa donde Taeyeon recuesta el vientre y lo mira de lado.

 

—No me he inventado lo de estar preocupado por ti. Es por eso y sólo por eso que he venido. Dirás lo que quieras, pero tienes diecisiete años y—

 

—Tengo diecisiete, soy sexualmente activa desde los catorce /o algo menos/ y me gusta cuando me lo haces. —Ha recogido su prenda del suelo y ha caminado hasta invadir el espacio personal de la persona que, siendo honesta, ha rondado su mente desde anoche. Se alza de hombros—. Te estoy pidiendo un favor aquí, Jinki: Ayúdame a que este lugar no me hastíe hasta la muerte.

 

Es suave y conserva calor. Jinki siente así la prenda de Taeyeon que fue empujada hacia su puño el cual afloja bajo el aroma dulzón y juvenil de la muchacha. El hilo rojo no necesita ni tensarse de lo cerca que están los extremos.

 

Ah. Se le van los principios.

 

—¿Me lo harías por detrás?

 

Se le van, se le mueren. Como Argos al reencontrarse con Ulises.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sería gracioso —¡debería serlo!— si no lo conociera como lo conoce. Jinki hyung, vamos-a-hacer-una-lista-de-pros-y-contras hyung, pienso-luego-actúo hyung, está vuelto de cabeza por una muchachita que logró meterse en su cama una vez. Técnicamente fueron dos veces, pero ya en ese momento se encontraba tonto por ella, de lo contrario no hubiera ido a buscarla una segunda vez.

 

Él siempre se ha permitido esas medias colorinas e infantiles, un pequeño y furtivo pase libre, una esquina de su personalidad que no termina de limarse; y si el resto de la vestimenta encuadra con su posición en el área de histopatología del Instituto de Neoplásicas de Seúl, entonces esas medias no le restan propiedad en ningún sentido. Sin embargo hoy, con unos pantalones azules con arrugas de dos días, una camisa blanca cuyo cuello sin almidonar cae asimétrico, y unas medias grises que no le van —no después de tanto tiempo—, Jonghyun no lo encuentra gracioso.

 

—Son 27 –le informa Jonghyun.

 

Ha venido al departamento del mayor trayendo lo encargado: Una pequeña y rectangular caja hermética con capacidad para almacenar 60 portaobjetos dobles.

 

—Oh, ¿es así? Muy bien —musita—. Muy bien.

 

—Hyung —insiste—. No vas a hacer el reporte de 27 muestras a las diez de la noche. Demonios, no tienes que hacer _uno solo_ , siendo el jefe del departamento.

 

—Uhm —murmura Jinki indiferente—. ¿Tienes las fichas?

 

—No digo que lo vayas a hacer siempre —continúa Jonghyun, ignorando ser ignorado—. Pero por un día de ausencia, es comprensible que nos delegues el trabajo del día.

 

Jinki revisa las fichas de información de los tejidos a analizar, pasa hoja por hoja entre sus dedos, tomándose a penas unos cinco segundos en cada una para verificar que los casilleros relevantes estén llenos.

 

—El té se enfría —le informa a Jonghyun quien inhala profundo expandiendo los alerones de la nariz en un acto de paciencia.

 

Jinki hyung definitivamente va a analizar veintisiete muestras a las 10 de la noche.

 

—Está bien, está bien. Lo haremos —informa,  y se desabotona los puños de su camisa blanca con subtono lila.

 

—Oh, no. No t—

 

—Al diablo el té. Voy por la soju.

 

Y termina de remangarse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Se supone que debería haber llamado. Ella grabó su número en el celular de él la última vez que se vieron —¡hace dos semanas!—. Sin embargo, aquí se encuentra, frente a la puerta del departamento de aquel joven de veintitantos que la incoherente cuerda del destino le dice que tiene el alma compatible con la suya.

 

Almas. Compatibles. ¿Pero qué rayos significa eso? ¿Que nunca se aburrirían uno del otro? Taeyeon lo duda mucho. No se ve, siquiera, permaneciendo en el mismo trabajo por más de un año ni frecuentando el mismo pub más de un mes. Será por eso que, pensando en retrospectiva, no tiene certeza de si irá a la universidad a estudiar Educación Inicial, a la academia de danza contemporánea o a un instituto culinario. Se le antojan todos. Cielos, es probable que los curse todos de uno a uno, sin apuro. La vida es un campo cuyo horizonte avanza a la par que sus pasos, demasiado largo y vacío, hay que hacer algo para garabatearlo y no sentirlo eterno.

 

¿Y Minjeong? Oh. Minjeong fue una excepción. Minjeong fue un faro confiable y bellísimo por el cual hubiera dejado caer media caja de sus colores. ¿Fue? Es.

 

No. Admitámoslo, fue.

 

_¿De dónde viene esta certeza?_

Quien abre la puerta le mira el uniforme de colegio superior que ha desempolvado para esta ocasión. Sus cejas van hacia arriba, arriba, arriba. Rompe una carcajada de quien entiende demasiado.

 

—Taeyeon, ¿verdad? —dice él.

 

Ella asiente y no puede evitar cerrarse el trench coat negro con el que vino cubierta hasta antes de tocar la puerta. Él no era la persona que esperaba.

 

—¡Jinki hyung, tienes visita! —exclama mientras se coloca los zapatos, coge su saco y le lanza otra mirada divertida a Taeyeon—. ¡Diviértanse! —exclama por última vez.

 

La preocupación por su jefe se la quita no la pequeñísima falda escolar de la muchacha, sino el hilo rojo que cae de su dedo y se va a perder departamento adentro.

 

Taeyeon lo ve marcharse demasiado alegre respecto a una situación que no le inmiscuye.

 

—¿Taeyeon?

 

_Oh._ Gira hacia la voz.

 

—Sí —responde, en tono de “presente, seonsaengnim”. ¿Cuándo es que decidió comenzar con el juego de roles?

 

Él hace una pausa prolongada, como si quisiera comenzar una conversación larguísima y aburrida, así que Taeyeon se invita dentro ella misma.

 

Él tras un minuto o dos, va tras ella; sabe que está en la cocina debido al hilo rojo.

 

Al otro lado de la mesa-isla de la cocina, Taeyeon revisa el fridge. Mira pero no ve, su mente se encuentra en el rostro afligido de Jinki.

 

—Taeyeon.

 

—Mira. Pensé que podíamos jugar un rato, que esto te pondría o algo. Pero luces como si reconsideradas el haberme conocido. Lo veo, lo entiendo. Y ya me voy. Déjame beber algo —alza la caja de jugo de naranja— y me voy. Lo juro.

 

—No quiero que te vayas — _¡Oh!_ — Quiero que hablemos. Por un momento.— _Oh…_

 

Ella chasca la lengua, se abre el abrigo y camina hacia él.

 

Taeyeong no puede creer que hyung se mueva hacia el lado contrario a donde ella camina; sea derecha, sea izquierda.

 

—¿Es en serio?

 

—Necesitamos hablar. Y esta distancia asegura eso, que hablemos. Porque, lo juro, Taeyeon, cuando comenzamos nunca termina de otra manera.

 

Lo ve huir girando en el sentido contrario que ella alrededor de la mesa.

 

—¿Crees que una mesa me detendrá?

 

Jinki la ve treparse sobre la mesa y gatear en su dirección.

 

Dios bendito.

 

—Espera, Taeyeon, esperaesperaespera. ¿Y QUÉ TAL SI NO TUVIÉRAMOS EL HILO ROJO?

 

Eso, por fin, parece entrar por los oídos de la muchacha.

 

—Quiero decir —continúa él—, considéralo por un momento: ¿qué tal si no tuviéramos este hilo? ¿Y si fuéramos dos desconocidos regulares? Como lo que somos: yo soy la expareja de tu mejor amiga, y tú eres la mejor amiga de mi exnovia. Eso es todo. No hay ninguna otra historia entre nosotros. No hilos. No destino.

 

—No hilos —repite para sí Taeyeon—. No destino.

 

Lo piensa.

 

Le agrada.

 

Jinki lo ve.

 

—Si fuéramos regulares desconocidos, y nos hemos acostado por que sí, por el momento, y ha sido uh, uhm, en realidad muy, uhm, sí, muy bueno, y adictivo, y yo te dijera, si yo te dijera, como desconocido regular que está loco por ti, ¿quieres intentarlo conmigo?

 

Jinki, al lado de Minjeong, proyectaba una imagen polarizada. Sí, buen tipo, amable, lo suficientemente apuesto y lo suficientemente humilde. Luego de aquella vez que lo fue a buscar a su departamento con sed de revancha, para Taeyeon esta imagen no cambió en esencia, pero dejó de estar opacada. Y ahora, sentada sobre sus propias piernas encima de la mesa de la cocina, ve pincelazos de otros rasgos que lo dominan en este momento: anhelo, temor y determinación.

 

Le ve puntos brillosos formándose en sus sienes, los tendones marcándose en la contracara de sus manos por su constante abrir y cerrar, y el caos interno que demanda todo de sí para controlarse pero que delata enormemente esa tensa y estudiada respiración.

 

Le pregunta a Taeyeon volver esto algo más formal y exclusivo; y ella, amante de la fuerza del viento y del no saber, se encuentra deseando hurgar por completo a un solo ser, revolverlo, armarlo, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez.

 

Jinki, observa Taeyeon, tiene el coraje para pedir lo que quiere y para quedarse con las manos vacías si la suerte no le acompaña. Sí, pero también tiene esa careta humana que todos cargamos, pero la suya es delgada y con agujeros: aquí, está su miedo; ahí, sus deseos; allá, su osadía. ¿Cómo podría Jinki quebrarme, se pregunta Taeyeon, sin antes delatarse y quebrarse él mismo en el camino?

 

—Quizás —es su respuesta.

 

Él sonríe como el sol. Ella estira las piernas entumecidas sobre la mesa.

 

—Quizás —asiente él. La toma de los pies y la arrastra hacia él.

 

Taeyeon ríe como niña, le busca la boca, pero él juega a empujar su nariz con la propia, mirándola como psicópata, y la hace sonrojar.

 

—Mientras que el sexo no deje de ser tan entretenido como hasta ahora.

 

—Oh —concede un Jinki sagaz—, hermosa, eso déjamelo a mí.

 

De pronto,  ella está mirando el techo de la cocina y, caliente y mojada, la lengua de su novio la invade entre las piernas.

 

Ella vuela. Descubre que el infinito no va sólo hacia delante, sino hacia arriba, sobre un mismo punto, conocido, familiar, también.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolito.
> 
> El próximo capítulo es mi preferido. Si es que termino de escribirlo. Ugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando se vino a vivir al departamento que compartían Jonghyun y Changmin, éste no podía dejar de parpadear por lo descabellado del asunto. Dijo que sí de inmediato, arrimó su colchón junto al de Jonghyun, desocupó las sillas que eran usadas como ropero, la caja de su última compra —otra memoria portátil— se convirtió, esquinada, en el tacho de la ropa sucia, y se disculpó unos segundos para ir a botar la gigante bolsa de basura. Dijo que sí pero esto no eliminaba lo absurdo que encontraba el asunto, no por lo débil de su base —almas destinadas, un hilo rojo, fe— sino porque si algo destilaba de Minjeong en los minutos que la tuvo enfrente en aquella cafetería hace 6 meses, era mesura; como hilos de nylon que venían de su sonrisa y de su nariz en alto, con los cuales uno seguía sus mandatos pues estos no podían llevar a otra cosa que al orden, a lo bien hecho.

 

Y nada. Convivir. Que Jonghyun acabara mudándose a otro departamento no cambió las cosas. Ellos se miraban y se sonreían, minúsculo e incómodo, a modo de saludo, al otro extremo de donde aquel otro se encontrara. _Hay que dar espacio, hay que tener paciencia_ , pensaba Changmin mientras Minjeong esperaba —¿el qué?, no lo sabía— luego de su atrevido primer paso.

 

Ella perdió la paciencia a las dos semanas. Harta de sus horarios que no coinciden (ella sale para la universidad cuando él recién comienza a dormir, y para cuando regresa, él se tiene que ir en unas horas), lo jaló de la muñeca, los sentó y comenzó a narrarle cómo ella tenía problemas de pronunciación cuando niña, cómo esto casi la priva de terminar el colegio elemental, pero que con una operación al frenillo de debajo de la lengua, fisioterapia del habla y sesiones con un psicólogo, no quedaron ni rezagos de aquel mal.

 

Changmin mira como una de esas manos ondea en el aire, despreocupada, durante el relato, mientras la otra se friega sobre su falda tubo cerúlea, así hasta que las manos intercambian papeles.

 

Ahora está hablando de cómo eligió Literatura como _major_. No estaba interesada, de hecho ella planeaba ser periodista, pero su padre no le permitiría una profesión que la pusiera a ella, a la familia ni a la empresa bajo el foco de atención. La Escuela de Comunicación Social se sitúa convenientemente al lado de la Facultad de Humanidades, así que mientras Minjeong le da la satisfacción a su padre de estudiar una carrera “mesurada”, ella tomaría como alumna libre dos o tres cursos de la carrera que realmente le interesaba; dependiendo de cuánto pueda seguir pretendiendo, en el tercer o, máximo, quinto ciclo le informaría a su padre su intención de trasladarse de Escuela.

 

—Pero te enamoraste de literatura.

 

—Enamorarme nada—, responde ofreciéndole una sonrisa condescendiente que hiere y sorprende a Changmin—. Es que. No. No es eso. Me gusta aprender. Más. Mucho más.

 

Los ojos de él se mueven sobre los de ella el tiempo que digiere sus palabras. Luego, sonríe.

 

—Porque necesitas estar siempre en lo cierto.

 

Lo dice con certeza pero sin condenar, como si tal cosa. Se alza de hombros — _No pasa nada_ — ante la mirada erizada de ella.

 

—Uhm —le tiemblan las piernas (¡la existencia, desnuda!)—. Sí. Podría decirse que sí.

 

La sonrisa la empieza él, pero la termina ella a quien se le convierte en carcajada.

 

—¡Ugh, Changmin!

 

Le reprende. ¡Pero qué maravilla esto de no disculparse uno por quien es!

 

Él es puro pellejo y altura. Una pigmentación verdosa le cubre la mitad inferior del rostro, pidiendo con urgencia de una rasurada; es, después de todo, el “final del día” para él.

 

—Me tengo que ir.

 

Se disculpa Minjeong. Y en verdad lo siente. En verdad, en verdad lo _siente_.

 

Él asiente con la sonrisa todavía en su lugar. La ve irse con dos morrales de cuero gastado colgando de cada hombro, una bufanda de gasa colgando de una de ellas, las llaves en la mano y sus zapatitos de taco bajo claqueando tras cada paso. Minjeong tiene prisa por aprender, pero aún en su apuro toda ella va sin motas de descuido. _Ah_ , delibera Changmin, _ella tiene prisa y hambre e impulso, porque lo quiere todo como un cuadrado: perfecto y en lo cierto_. Y él que quiere rodar montaña abajo con ella. No importa, ha decidido en ese momento que va a cambiar un turno para acompañarla al campus, esperarla para el almuerzo, acompañarla de regreso al departamento, todo el mismo día. Y también que ha de robarle un beso. ¿Cuándo? Pronto. Lo más pronto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ahora, sentado, Changmin arrastra las calcetas de Minjeong hacia abajo. La tiene entre sus piernas, sobre la cama, de espaldas a él. Le gusta cuando lo hacen así: de día, con motivos un poco más grandes que el buen deseo. Ella le está escuchando — _suave, aquí es tan suave_ — y quiere asentir pero junto a él sus inseguridades son, increíblemente, honestas. Minjeong va a creérselo a punta de respiros y tacto, estrujones en la carne de los muslos y manos grandes en sus senos sobre la blusa cielo de gasa.

 

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Changmin descubrir que su ahora amante y compañera no cree en palabras. Ella es muchas cosas pero lo de afuera; no porque posea una veracidad absoluta sino porque le ha costado sangre y alma armar esa imagen. Está hecha de altas expectativas y de una escondida compulsión obsesiva; además y sobre todo, está hecha, ¡qué ironía!, a base de miedo al rechazo.

 

—Llévate un cárdigan de lana.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Lleva un cárdigan. El rojo, llévate el rojo.

 

—Por q…

 

—Eres la persona más friolenta que conozco, Minjeong, lo juro. Llévate el cardigan rojo. Por favor.

 

Antes de comportarse como verdaderos novios, el contacto de manos era casual: pasar objetos el uno al otro, intentos de abrazos rectos e incómodos al saludarse o despedirse.

 

—¿Por qué el rojo?

 

Changmin despierta unos segundos luego de parpadear con pereza frente a un desapetecible desayuno que no se le antoja tanto como su cama a la cual irá en cuanto termine.

 

—Porque te ves hermosa en él.

 

Lo dice con una sonrisa satisfecha y aletargada. Ella se despide con un beso en la mejilla, el primero  y el que inicia este hábito.

 

De aquí al sexo les tomó una mirada y un par de pantimedias osadas. Los saludos y despedidas —ambos al mismo tiempo con ellos— se volvieron más honestos y cálidos, pero una mañana a Minjeong se le hizo tarde porque quemó su avena y tuvo que volver a hacerla. Aparatada contra el lavabo, mientras que Changmin, quien acaba de llegar, termina de vigilar aquel nuevo desayuno en la pequeña olla, una apurada Minjeong se descalza y coloca las medias de nylon, pero una de estas se niega a seguir desenrollándose, quedando atorada por encima de la rodilla.

 

—Dios —se queja ella.

 

Desde la mesita que brinda una ilusión de límite entre la cocina y el resto de la habitación, Changmin, de pie, enfría con una cuchara la avena que le acaba de servir a su compañera. El enojo la invade y junto con la impaciencia resultan en un tirón que abre una canaleta en la obstinada media. Molesta y resignada, él observa cómo esa absurda derrota abre en ella un agujero más largo y profundo que el de la pantimedia: _Si no hubiera cerrado los ojos cinco minutos más luego de que el despertador sonara, si hubiera vigilado bien la olla la primera vez, si ayer no hubiese perdido media hora viendo aquella serie en la tv en vez de dormir_. Son las 7 y veinticinco de la mañana y Minjeong está, desde ya, condenando el resto del día en estos momentos bajo el efecto de sus propios pensamientos. Ella necesita aprender que solo un hecho truncado, y bajo circunstancias que tienen más que ver con el azar que con fallos propios — _sí, tú podías haber despertado cinco minutos antes y la media podría haberse roto de todas maneras, y el desayuno quemado, ¿no crees?, ¿o puedes asegurarme que no?_ —, no debería dictar el destino de todo el día.

 

Changmin la besa porque es una forma contundente de lanzar lejos aquellos pensamientos tóxicos, esas nubes negras de —¿podría decirse?— mujer. Ella mantiene la sorpresa en sus grandes ojos oscuros, pero responde y se dobla bajo la altura de él.

 

—Este es un buen día, ¿sí? —, le pregunta y ella asiente dentro de los límites que los dedos de él en su mentón le permiten—. Aunque llegues un poco tarde a clase —es una pregunta, se siente como una, así que vuelve a asentir—. Tú decides, no las medias.

 

De ahí a un par de días, Minjeong trepa sobre su compañero en su futón. _Hoy es un buen día,_ le dice, a horcajadas sobre él.

 

Esta vez es Changmin quien llega tarde al trabajo. Minjeong comienza a llegar con los bucles del cabello alborotados, y arrugas en la falda, y las mejillas acaloradas. Tienen que coordinar mejor esto, esto de verse y terminar liados en la cama —o a medio camino hacia ella—.

 

Lo cual, con el tiempo, lo logran. Es por esto que se encuentran en la actual situación: de exploración lenta y curiosa, sin un reloj que los empuje al clímax con más premura que el propio deseo. Todavía con Minjeong sentada entre sus piernas y de espaldas a él, en el borde de la cama, Changmin sigue enterrando sus manos bajo las prendas que aún viste. Los muslos de Minjeong son blancos y suaves bajo su falda de pana chocolate; el forro interior no es de seda como solía serlo, sino algodón amable y tibio. Ha renunciado a una pequeña montaña de diminutos hábitos rezagos de una vida acomodada, prácticas que no había notado hasta mudarse aquí con él. El jabón de baño que su madre siempre le mandaba —y que ha descubierto que cuesta veinte dólares la onza—, el green smoothie con trozos de pistacho que se le antojaba cada otro día en la tienda del camino hacia la universidad, y, ¿realmente necesita el plan ilimitado en su celular cuando no sabe usar ni un tercio de las redes sociales?

 

Larga y arqueada, Minjeong se yergue cuando los dedos de su novio se meten bajo sus pantaletas, por entre los vellos y entre labios y más labios. Erguida sobrepasa la cabeza del muchacho, él que se encorva para poder ver qué hacen sus manos ahí adelante. Una de las piernas de ella se levanta como una pirámide y la otra se aleja, se estira, ella se abre para él. Minjeong nunca maldice, da las respuestas que el ego de un hombre necesita, lo hace con el aire fuerte que entra por su nariz, y con sus uñas. Su cabeza pende de la fuerza de su novio, se muerde los labios, se le apagan los ojos y le mira sin mirarle, pues toda ella está puesta en un punto, en aquel que él persigue y toca. Ella grita, ninguna palabra, y luego choca los dientes y frunce y por única vez deja que alguien la haga a su antojo: que la mime, que la tienda, que la limpie, que le repita todo lo que siente. Sonríe chiquito y afiebrado. Y es suya. Y, a cambio, mañana pedirá más de él para este mundo que no se deja arreglar.

Ambos descubren que la felicidad no es un plató, que es, en cambio, un millar de picos. Algunos más distanciados entre sí; otros, tan seguidos que llevan el nombre de “recuerdas aquella época…”.

Hay de todo: Semanas cargadas de responsabilidad de adulto, de humano adaptado a esta civilización. Changmin llega a las 4 am, ella sigue despierta, los lentes grandes presionan el puente de la nariz, la luz del portátil la hace ver más pálida, el _bun_ alto en el que recoge su cabello junto con el pijama gris flojo de casi-nunca asestan el cuadro a la categoría de doméstico; besos en la mejilla —aún no me cepillo los dientes—, “¿vienes temprano hoy?” “no, tengo ponencia luego de entregar este trabajo”, Changmin se duerme casi al mismo tiempo que su cabeza toca la almohada. No hay cordura ni para que ella meta sus dedos entre los cabellos de él antes de salir volando por la puerta.

Hay sábados en los que ella detesta su vientre bajo y sale a correr durante la mitad de la mañana. Hay días de semana en que Changmin tiene tanta hambre de su carne que anda callado y frunciendo porque una vez no es suficiente; tampoco dos. Hay domingos que no pasan un segundo en casa: desde la noche anterior han corrido al coche, por la autopista, rumbo a todo menos lo cotidiano.

Ambos caminan hacia el éxito distintamente. Changmin tiene claro que no hay otra manera que el esfuerzo, a diario, a la vez que es consciente, y se siente bendecido, por su creatividad. Ve en los ojos de Minjeong un miedo estable, instalado desde tiempos inmemorables. ¿Cómo decirle que no hay un único camino, que sacar los pies del sendero es crear otro, no por ello peor o mejor, solo distinto? Los pasos de Minjeong son tan firmes como inmisericordes, como si en los bordes aguardara el infierno

—Es por eso que miras hacia arriba.

Piensa en voz alta, desde su silla frente a los ordenadores, frente a una Minjeong de los nervios mirando con esperanza y sin ella el gran pizarrón-horario de la pared.

—¿Arriba? —responde, lejana, sin una completa atención—. Arriba no hay espacio, tampoco. A menos que me despierte cuarentaicinco minutos antes. O una hora. Una hora y cuarto, nada más. Sí.

—¿Y si dejas la ayudantía de cátedra? —Ella se eriza ante la sugerencia—. ¿Y usas esos casilleros en investigar más _papers_ sobre esa edad oscura de la que dices que no hay mucha información? Es uno de los temas de tu doctorado, ¿no? Trabájalo bien y —alza un hombro— en vez de un certificado de enseñanza podrías publicar tu investigación. Pareces más cómoda investigando. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Minjeong deja de recorrer con los ojos el pizarrón.

 —¿Por qué la ayudantía y no las clases de francés?

—Porque en la clases te pagan. Y eso te satisface. ¿No?

Ella sigue mirando la pared un rato más.

—¿Por qué terminas todo con una pregunta?

¿Está dirigiendo la tensión hacia nosotros?, se pregunta Changmin, sin embargo no siente ira escondida en sus palabras.

—Quizás cuando estemos viejitos pueda decir “esto es exactamente lo que siente Minnie, esto es justamente lo que piensa”. Pero ¿no se necesita mucho tiempo para conocer a una persona de esa manera? Y ahora te estoy conociendo, y tú a mí. Y mientras hacemos eso, voy a preguntarte “¿está bien lo que acabo de decir sobre ti?”

Está llorando frente a su horario gigante de la pared. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa y está llorando. Se cuelga de su novio cuando aparece a su lado.

Changmin está seguro del trabajo constante y del honor. Es en esa seguridad donde encuentra el descanso y la energía. Minjeong no está segura de eso, de nada, de nadie (y se cuenta a sí misma), y esa desesperanza la aterroriza, es como tener arena de playa por suelo: no puede construir, le toma más de lo debido avanzar. Su compañero la abraza; un extraño y un amigo, una roca, un pedacito de tierra. “¡Tierra, tierra, tierra!”, grita en su interior. Tiene dos opciones: puede pretender que no la ve, que es un espejismo, o que es tan pequeña que ¿para qué molestarse?; o puede poner los pies sobre ella, firmes, ¡firmes!, y crecer, porque la pregunta no es ¿y si se hunde?, la pregunta honesta y humana debiera ser _¿y si no?_

—Tengo un retraso. —Solloza sobre su clavícula. Y la sonrisa, preciosa, mojada, no se va.

 

 

 

**Palabras:** 2664

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como cuando tienes la idea del capítulo pero no la apuntas; escribes uno, dos, tres borradores, y en eso se ha pasado casi un año; al final recuerdas la idea inicial.
> 
> Yo, la definición de lentitud.
> 
> ¿Lo siento?


End file.
